Optical image scanning systems typically employ light-sensing equipment to capture an image of a subject such as indicia contained on a medium such as paper, an object, or the like. Such systems normally translate the image into a digital signal that can be manipulated by optical character recognition (OCR) software or graphics software. Optical image scanning systems are available in a number of configurations including “flat bed” wherein a scanning head is passed over the subject which is held stationary, “feed” wherein the subject is pulled across the scanning head which is held stationary, “drum” wherein the subject is rotated around a stationary scanning head, and “handheld” wherein a user passes a handheld scanning head over the subject. Optical image scanning systems are also commonly utilized in facsimile machines, photocopiers, and the like.
A common problem of existing scanning systems is the use of moving components such as gears, motors and the like to move the scanning head containing the light sensing equipment relative to the subject being scanned. Such moving components are subject to slippage, inaccuracy, breakage and/or wear which may cause the scanning system to not function properly. Known to the art are image scanning systems which project an image on a document onto an optical sensor by passing light through the document. However, such systems are limited to use with thin media, such as thin paper, wherein the media is capable of becoming at least translucent when placed in front of a strong light source. Such systems cannot be used to scan images from opaque media such as thick papers, cardboard, books, three-dimensional objects, and the like. Consequently, the practical usefulness of such systems is limited to applications involving the scanning and verifying the authenticity of paper currency.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an optical image scanning assembly wherein light reflected from or transmitted through an image being scanned is transmitted to an optical sensor through an optical shutter assembly via a light guide assembly. In exemplary embodiments, such a system would also be capable of functioning as a display assembly yielding a higher fidelity image than is possible using existing liquid crystal displays (LCDs).